beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Otelam
Daniel Otelam AKA Volt is a genetically engineered vigilante and a member of the Alpha Legion. Unlike most superheroes, he was born with his abilities, making him one of the first superpowered beings on Earth. Biography Pre-Birth and Early Life Daniel's parents were scientists working in genetics, they wanted to create the world's superpowered being. Daniel's mother discovered she was pregnant at four months, in those four months she had been conducting experiments on herself and she was worried she may have damaged her child. After giving birth to a baby boy, the baby was fine and healthy. The Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom asked if they could examine the child, the I.A.F then discovered over the course of the genetic experimentation over the years, they have made the child immune to it. When the child, now named Daniel turned two he showed his first sign of the ability to produce electricity when he threw a tantrum producing a field of electricity and caused a power cut. TBA. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities *'Electrostatic Energy Generation': Daniel possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. He is powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. His body can generate electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute, up to his maximum storage capacity of 10,000,000 volts. At that point, his body automatically stops producing electricity. As he expends his electrostatic energy, his body automatically begins to recharge the stores. Daniel can mentally control the amount of electricity he discharges, anywhere from a single volt to his full 10,000,000 volt charge at once. At ten to thirty feet, his maximum charge is more than enough to kill a man. Daniel can also use his body as a transformer, touching an outside power source (such as a generator) and channeling it through his body for use. The amount of electricity he can transform above his body's maximum storage capacity is unknown. *'Electrical Detection': Daniel's electrical powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Daniel can override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. Daniel can disconnect alarm systems, control computers in a limited way, or overload any electrically controlled system that is insufficiently shielded. *'Electrocution': The electric flux of Daniel's skin is such that when his electric charge is at a maximum, a person touching him is in danger of being electrocuted. *'Recharging': By using an external electrical power source to recharge his body's energy reserves, he could expend electrical energy indefinitely without diminishing his personal reserves and also heal himself. *'Electrical Conversion into Enhanced Physical Attributions': The electricity coursing through his altered body augments his strength, speed, and recuperative powers. When fully charged, Daniel is able to lift (press) about 500 pounds. *'Immunity to Electricity': Otelam's body is immune to the effects of its electricity and that of other sources as well. Hence, Daniel cannot be electrocuted no matter how great the voltage. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Genetically Engineered Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Alpha Legion members Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120